Viruses, worms, Trojan horses, and other forms of malicious code may propagate through the Internet and other networks. Malicious code may be embedded in media data, such as audio or video data. Such malicious code may cause buffer overruns, for example, resulting in a computer executing arbitrary, and potentially malicious, code. In addition, hidden messages may also be embedded in media data, such as audio or video data.